La oscuridad de un corazon
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: una historia de Bellota misteriosa y oscura lean y comenten si es de su gusto


Saben de repente se me vino esta historia a la mente es un one-shot, espero que les guste

LA OSCURIDAD DE UN CORAZON

**Eco triste y melodioso que se pierde**

**En derredor**

Bellota se encontraba parada en lo mas alto del mirador principal de Saltadilla (que se encontraba en una colina) el viento movía el cabello de la chica de ojos tristes algunas lagrimas inundaban su rostro, el atardecer amenazaba con acabar para dar paso a un fría noche, pero a la superpoderosa gótica no parecía importarle.

Subió al barandal de piedra que dividía la firme tierra del aquel risco de piedras que parecía no tener fin, las lagrimas aumentaron el viento soplo de nuevo llevándose algunas gotas cristalinas consigo.

**Eco que del alma brota, cual un grito**

**De dolor**

La respiración de la chica se agito.

Bajo de un brinco de ahí y cayo de rodillas llorando, golpeo con los puños el suelo repetidamente gritando sacando toda su furia y dolor.

**¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué soy? Dos interrogaciones**

La puerta de la residencia Utonio se abrió

Valla ya era ahora de que llegaras, eres un estorbo lo único para lo que sirves es dar problemas –dijo Bombón recibiendo a Bellota

No molestes dijo Bellota enojada

Hablaron de la escuela Bellota dijo Burbuja…. de nuevo

Que!

No se como puedes ser mi hermana-dijo Burbuja mirando con recelo a Bellota y dando media vuelta

Bellota solo la miro, camino cabizbaja hacia el laboratorio

Profesor…? Pregunto la chica tímidamente

Sal de aquí Bellota no quiero hablar contigo… Vete dijo enojado

Bellota asintió cerrando rápidamente la puerta se recargo en la pared suspiro tratando de no llorar.

Como es que su vida había llegado hasta aquel extremo donde era odiada hasta por su propia familia?

Tal vez ella se lo había buscado pero… bueno siempre había sido la oveja negra

La línea de emergencia sonó haciendo que la superpoderosa se sobresaltara, ahora había pasado mucho tiempo y ella y sus hermanas contaban con 18 años, los RRB habían cambiando de ser malos a ayudar a combatir el mal, solo con un pequeño problema Princesa era parte de su equipo.

Burbuja se acerco y contesto

Si?

-que sucede alcadelza- que Mo Jo Jo esta destruyendo la ciudad – vamos para allá

La rubia colgó el teléfono vamos la ciudad esta en peligro dijo dirigiéndose ha Bombón

Bellota apresúrate dijo la lider enojada haber si esto si puedes hacerlo bien

Las tres chicas volaron rápidamente hacia la ciudad.

Al llegar pudieron divisar un enorme robot tripulado por mojo quien lanzaba rayos color blanco destruyendo todo a su paso, unos instantes mas tarde los chicos llegaron junto con Princesa

-que sucede- pregunto Brick acercándose a Bombón

-es mojojo-dijo Bombón sonriéndole al chico- tendremos que encarcelarlo de nuevo.

Boomer se dirigio a Burbuja, Butch y Princesa formando otra pareja, Bellota los miro siempre era asi BombónBrick, BoomerBurbuja, ButchPrincesa y ella sola.

Y no es que sola no pudiese contra el enemigo,

Era totalmente desplazada, igual que en casa, su corazón ya no podía resistir mas.

Su mirada se dirigió a Butch y a Princesa últimamente aquella chica robaba la atención de sus hermanas pero sobretodo de Butch

Un ataque de mojo hizo que la chica despertara de sus pensamientos, comenzaron a atacarlo pero sus poderes parecían no poder penetrar la gruesa capa de titanio del robot.

En otro lugar

- no podrás resistir mas dijo una voz chillona quien miraba en una pantalla la pelea – pronto la oscuridad de tu corazón ganara la batalla jajajajajaja y entonces te unirás a mi al grandioso EL!

---

Los ataques de mojo iban en aumento pero no podían pararlo. Así que se separaron, las chicas de un lado y los chicos de otro, pero el ataque fue inútil.

En ese momento Mojo apunto su cañón de plasma hacia las cuatro chicas y lo activo

CUIDADO! Grito Brick

Bellota miro la resplandeciente luz acercarse, dos ráfagas de viento pasaron junto a ella salvando a sus hermanas una mas se llevo a Princesa, Bellota no se movió

**Allí morirán sin eco, **

**Que nunca tuvo respuesta**

**Mi canción... **

-me abandonaron- pensó Bellota – así será mejor…. Butch… una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

La luz cegó a los chicos

Bellota!-grito Burbuja

---

Es hora de ir por ti- dijo El levantándose de su sillón

---

Los seis chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Bellota

Jajajajaja-rio Mojojo-

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse

Que no puede ser? Sigue viva dijo Mojojo muy impresionado

Bellota se hallaba rodeada de un aura negra, tenia la cabeza agachada, y sus manos resplandecían de rojo mezclado con negro

BELLOTA estas bien! Grito Bombón, todos los chicos se acercaron, pero al tener a Bellota más cerca se percataron de algo mas. Bellota levanto la mirada sus ojos no reflejaban sentimiento alguno estaban vacíos y eran completamente negros de ellos brotaban lagrimas de sangre

Mojojo fruncio el ceño te aniquilare superpoderosa

Bellota levanto la mano señalándolo de su dedo salio un rayo de color negro, el cual perforo el corazón del robot dejándolo sin movimiento, bolo hasta la cabeza del robot le dio un puñetazo y saco a Mojojo de la cabina tomándolo del cuello

Bien-dijo Princesa lo tienes

Bellota los miro, coloco su dedo índice en el pecho del mono y un pequeño rayo de poder atravesó a Mojojo dejándolo sin vida

Todos los chicos miraban horrorizados, El cabello de Bellota se ondulo con el viento y solto el cadáver de mojo

-bien bravo, bravo un aplauso para mi querida niña-dijo El apareciendo frente a ellos y al lado de Bellota quien seguia con la mirada ausente

-que le hiciste a mi hermana grito Bombón mirando con furia a El

-yo jajaja mi tierna superpoderosa ni yo puedo hacer eso el lado oscuro de tu hermana gano- ven es hora de irnos-dijo El dirigiéndose a Bellota

- Si padre dijo Bellota acercándose a EL y desapareciendo en el acto

Todos se miraron entre asustados, tristes sorprendidos Burbuja se soltó a llorar Boomer la consoló

El tiempo paso sin rastro de su hermana que había pasado?

**¿Qué es la luz?**

Bellota deambulaba por todo el reino de su ahora padre, lamentos, quejas, se oían a lo lejos, miles de mounstros y demonios pasaban cerca de ello haciéndole pequeñas reverencias.

El vestido negro de la chica se movía con el asfixiante viento caliente

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de su antigua vida… todos los causantes de sus sufrimientos debían de desaparecer frunció el ceño

Le sucede algo princesa dijo uno demonio que la acompañaba

Destruiremos la ciudad dijo Bellota quiero el mejor ejercito

Yo.. lo lamento princesa pero solo el rey de las tinieblas tiene el poder sobre el ejercito infernal

Que! Obedéceme pequeña mierda grito Bellota enfurecida

Perdóneme no puedo dijo el sirviente arrodillándose temblando de miedo

Bellota dio media vuelta - tendría que destruir a mi padre, para obtener el poder no es así?-

Que! no puede es muy poderoso y… es su padre

Cállate dijo Bellota girando degollándolo con el filo de su mano

Lo haré! Dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa diabólica

----

La línea de emergencia sonó de nuevo

Que sucede señorita Bellum pregunto Bombón del otro lado de la línea

Están robando el museo de antigüedades Bombón por favor vayan al parecer es El

El? Las pupilas de Bombón se dilataron pensando en su hermana

**Abismos sin fondo**

**a la diestra y a la siniestra del hombre,**

**si se acercan a ellos; se para y no se logra ver más**

**que sombras espesísimas, **

Después de algún tiempo Bombón, Burbuja, Princesa, Brick, Boomer y Butch se hallaban enfrente de la puerta del museo.

Acabamos de mandar una unidad especial de seis policías para vigilar sus movimientos dijo el jefe de la policía a Brick este asintió

Bien chicos dijo dirigiéndose a el resto es hora de entrar

Los seis chicos se escabulleron por los pasillos del gran museo,

Al parecer esta en la sala central dijo Bombón

Y los policías? Pregunto Princesa

Es verdad no los he visto- dijo Boomer un grito de dolor disipo el silencio

Todos volaron hasta llegar a la sala principal donde se hallaba una exhibición egipcia

Bombón se quedo boquiabierta de lo que veía, Brick se acerco a Bombón, Burbuja refugio la mirada en el pecho de Boomer, Princesa miraba aterrada y Butch solo miraba seriamente la escena.

Tres de los policías se hallaban crucificados de cabeza, suspendidos por cables que perforaban sus manos, ojos, piernas, pecho, otros dos se hallaban totalmente descuartizados en el piso, en medio de la sombría y sangrienta escena se hallaba Bellota quien sostenía del cuello a un policía que forcejeaba por su vida, su vestido negro se hallaba completamente lleno de sangre al igual que ambas manos de la chica

Ayúdenme por favor dijo el policía quien se hallaba asustado

Bellota suéltalo grito Bombón algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Bellota giro la cabeza hasta mirarlos

Basta grito Burbuja Bellota por favor aun debe de haber algo de amor en tu corazón

Amor… amor!... dijo Bellota todos la miraron…. amor? … eso no existe grito Bellota. Su mano derecha atravesó el pecho del policía quien grito de dolor, algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron su pálido rostro; soltó el cadáver del hombre.

Esto… dijo Bellota lanzando el corazón del hombre cerca de los pies de Burbuja… no puede amar.

Burbuja se hallaba sin aliento temblaba de miedo ante tal reacción de su hermana

Bellota camino hasta una vitrina donde se hallaba un collar con una piedra color negro, la tomo y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

Nadie dijo Nada.

**Siempre libre**

**En constante soledad.**

Todos los chicos se hallaban en la casa de las superpoderosas.

Después de que Bellota había desaparecido el profesor se había sumido en una terrible depresión lo cual preocupaba a las hermanas, no comía y lo mantenían a suero,

Como esta? Pregunto Princesa a Burbuja que salía de la habitación

Estable gracias dijo Burbuja bajando la miraba tristemente

Ambas chicas caminaron a la sala los demás las esperaban ahí… el silencio recorría cada rincón de la casa, de repente un estruendoso golpe se escucho en el recibidor todos se dirigieron ahí

El? Dijo Boomer mirando al lastimado y moribundo El

Que haces aquí grito Butch te matare!

No por favor esperen gimió El de dolor – su hermana me hizo esto me desterró se quedo con mi reino gimió de nuevo

De que hablas pregunto Princesa, estas diciendo que Bellota te derroto

Casi apenas logre huir con vida-dijo El jadeando la sangre escurría a chorros de sus heridas- con aquel collar que robo pudo encontrara sus verdaderos poderes malignos

Brick lo miro- tu hiciste esto no te ayudaremos

El lo miro suplicante- invadirá la cuidada con mi ejercito es muy poderosa nadie podrá contra ella… solo existe una manera de detenerla pero yo no la poseo

Bombón lo miro -habla!- grito la chica

COF COF El tosió algunas gotas de sangre ... su lado oscuro gano su corazón la única manera de regresarla es decirle lo importante que es para ustedes… perdió su confianza logren que la recupere

Un temblor interrumpió la plática

Aquí viene grito El

**La claridad es la única virtud que puede transformar**

**La tierra en morada de ángeles.**

Vamos grito Burbuja y todos volaron buscando rastros de Bellota.

Bellota grito Burbuja al divisar a su hermana tienes que escucharnos por favor, varios mounstros se interpusieron.

No destruyan la cuidad yo los aniquilare con mis propias manos dijo Bellota dirigiéndose a sus súbditos

Comenzó la lucha, pero Bellota era demasiado fuerte aun contra los seis.

Bellota grito de nuevo Burbuja se que nunca nos entendimos muy bien y lamento todas las cosas malas que dije de ti pero siempre vas a ser mi hermana y tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón grito la chica de ojos azules lanzándose a abrazar a su hermana Al contacto del abrazo Bellota se descontrolo varios sentimientos abordaron su corazón, grito y aventó a su hermana, comenzó a respirar dificultosamente

Parece que Él tenía razón grito Boomer deteniendo a Burbuja antes de que impactara con la pared de un edificio

Bombón frunció el ceño acercándose hasta su hermana

Aléjate de mi- grito Bellota

Yo… te quiero mucho se que actué mal soy una tonta espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

CALLATE grito de nuevo Bellota al sentir que su corazón dio un vuelco y le inundo el sentimiento de alegría

Hija… dijo una voz desde el piso

Pa… padre pensó Bellota

Profesor que hace aquí grito Brick es muy peligroso tiene que irse

Te extrañe tanto pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, me alegra sabe que estas bien dijo el Profesor sonriendo, una sonrisa llena de paz, amor, fe confianza

**Parecería ser**

**que se han impregnado**

**de odios ancestrales,**

**nuestras mentes,**

**nuestras almas.**

Aaaah- grito Bellota tomando con ambas manos su cabeza y encogiéndose al sentirse completamente descontrolada

Bellota grito Princesa acercándose a la chica-… te encuentras bien.

Pero Bellota al mirarla recordó aquellos malos sentimientos la tomo del antebrazo y la giro hasta golpearla con la pared de un edificio cercano

Al choque Princesa solo gimió agudamente del dolor, Bellota se acerco a ella

Eres un estorbo… te odio- algunas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Bellota mientras con la otra mano punto un rayo de luz a la moribunda Princesa

Pero antes de que el rayo pudiera salir, alguien la tomo del antebrazo empujándola hasta chocar con otro edificio. La chica levanto la mirada era Butch

Tienes que luchar… vamos Bellota se que tu puedes dijo Butch aprisionándola

Suéltame grito Bellota pero al sentir el calor del chico sus sentimientos comenzaron de nuevo a emerger

**Que se abra tu corazón inundándolo  
todo de amor, y pasiones desbordadas**

Bellota se que nunca fui sincero contigo pero… yo te amo dijo Butch acercándose hasta darle un pequeño beso en los labios

La chica solo sintió como un mar de sensaciones la invadieron y perdió el conocimiento

Bellota abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo ver el techo raso de una habitación, se incorporo lentamente, todo parecía ser un mal sueño, miro a todos lados se encontraba en un hospital, en ese momento entraron sus hermanas y padre

Bellota ya despertaste dijeron sus hermanas abrazándola la chica les sonrió su mirada reflejaba una alegría y paz interna, su adre también la abrazo.

Charlaron un rato.

Y como esta Princesa dijo Bellota recordando lo que le había hecho

Estará bien, dijo Sonriendo Burbuja

Quiero verla dijo Bellota

Sus hermanas la llevaron hasta una habitación donde se hallaba recostada Princesa, tenia un tuvo de respiración

Los doctores dice que cuando pueda respirar mejor le quitaran eso dijo Bombón

**Y en medio de la noche limpiare la sangre de  
mi rastro del pasado... de mi rostro de un ayer  
sombrío**...

Quiero estar un momento con ella dijo Bellota

Sus hermanas salieron

Yo… lo lamento Princesa. Se sentó junto a ella y la miro pasaron algunos minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió Butch entro

como te encuentras? Dijo sonriéndole

Estoy mejor dijo Bellota levantándose y abrazándolo

Vamos será mejor que regreses a tu habitación para recostarte dijo Butch

Bellota asintió sonriéndole

Salieron Bellota le dirigió una mirada a Princesa antes de cerrar la puerta sus ojos perdieron su color hasta convertirse en negros sonrió y el aparato de respiración se desconecto, mientras el pulso de Princesa decaía y moría lentamente Bellota cerro la puerta.

**Nocturno ser soy,**

**cuervo de las tinieblas,**

**como cualquier ser espectral,**

**muerta en vida por la oscuridad...**

**Que les pareció espero que les halla gustado cualquier comentario ya saben reviews **

**ATTE**

**Tanechan**


End file.
